Cranky Harry
by luni8
Summary: Harry can't sleep. He's cranky and getting on everybody's nerves. Draco steps in.
1. Chapter 1

I really have _no_ idea where this came from. It attacked to me in math class and i just _had_ to get it out of my head. Enjoy :D

Cranky Harry

After the defeat of Voldemort, Harry Potter was constantly plagued by nightmares. It was so bad that he never got any sleep. And of course that made him tired. And being tired made him cranky. Very cranky. _All the time!_

So Hermione called a meeting to decide what to do. She invited every single person Harry knew. The Weasleys, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, all the Gryffindors in Harry's year, and Snape. Even Draco Malfoy got an invite.

"We could just get him to drink a sleeping potion" Draco suggested.

"Too addicting," Snape countered.

"Yeah," Ron cried. "And why are you even here, ferret?!"

Draco shrugged. "Granger invited me."

Everyone turned to Hermione, horrified. "WHY," they all screamed.

Hermione burst into tears. "Harry's been keeping me up at night to. I'M TOO TIRED TO EXCLUDE THE FERRET! WE MUST TRY _EVERYTHING_!!!"

Everyone exchanged glances and nodded. That was perfectly logical. Seeing that everyone agreed with her she gradually stopped crying.

"So what are we going to do," Neville asked after everyone had stopped agreeing with what Hermione had yelled.

"Maybe he just needs a good shag," Seamus suggested.

"I'm his girlfriend," Ginny cried. "I'll do it!!"

"No! He may be gay," Seamus cried. "I'll do it!!"

With that, both of them ran from the room to find Harry.

"What if that doesn't work," Mrs. Weasley asked when Ginny and Seamus had left.

Fred and George shared a grin. "We could try."

Everyone shrugged. They didn't have any better ideas. So, grinning, the twins ran out of the room after Seamus and Ginny.

Hermione looked around the room. "Well, we'll try shagging. If that doesn't work we'll meet again tomorrow. Same time, same place."

Everyone nodded and dispersed.


	2. The Next Day

Does their plan work?!?! Read on and find out!!!

The Next Day

At breakfast the next morning, Harry was even more tired than before. Everyone _was_ relieved that he slightly less cranky and a lot more satisfied. The only problem was, now the twins, Seamus, and Ginny were tired and well on their way to being cranky too. So Hermione called another meeting.

"The shagging sorta worked but Harry is still tired. We need a new plan," Hermione announced.

"Well," Seamus mused, " Harry seemed to sleep better when he was cuddling with someone. Maybe he needs to somebody to sleep with him.

"I'm his godfather," Sirius cried. "I'll so it!!"

So that night Sirius slept in Harry's bed.


	3. The Day After That

Will this work?!?

The Next Day

"It didn't work," Sirius announced.

"WHAT?!?"

"It didn't work. He kicked me out of bed then woke up because of a nightmare."

"Maybe we just need to try a different person," Dumbledore suggested.

"I'm tough," Remus declared. "I'll do it!!"


	4. The Day After

Lol. Their failures are amusing.

The Next Day

"It didn't work," Remus announced.

"WHAT?!?"

"I'm covered in bruises. He slept well but I can't do that every night. He'll kill me. And if he doesn't, we'll still have to figure something out for the nights of the full moon," Remus explained.

Hermione heaved a large sigh. "He's right. We need a better plan.

Draco snorted. "Black and the werewolf are just sissies. I can sleep in the same bed as Potter _no problem_."

Everyone shrugged. No one else wanted to try.


	5. THE END!

Finally. Lol.

The Next Day

"Where's Harry," Hermione asked over breakfast the next morning.

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't seen him since the ferret crawled into bed with him. WAIT! WHAT IF THE FERRET KILLED HIM!!!"

"OH MY GOD! Ron might be right," Dean hollered.

"We have to check on them," Sirius screamed as he leapt up and started up the stairs. They all ran up the stairs and burst into Harry's bedroom.

"Will be quiet," Draco hissed as everyone stomped into the room. "Harry's finally asleep and you start making enough noise to wake the dead!"

"Harry's asleep," Ron whispered, his voice full of awe.

Draco rolled his eyes. "That _was_ that point of all this."

"He's not even kicking you," Remus stated in the same tone as Ron.

"How did you do it," Sirius asked as he fell to his knees. "How."

"You just gotta know how to cuddle him just right," Draco replied as Harry wiggled even closer to him.

"Oooohhhhhh," everyone sighed.

And so, Draco Malfoy solved the 'cranky Harry' problem. And they all lived happily ever after!!!

THE END!

Hope you liked it. I had _way_ too much run writting it. Lol. Let me know what you thought.


End file.
